monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice I
Alipheese Fateburn I (the First) or Alicefeeze Fatalbern I, also known as the Dark Goddess, is the manifestation of darkness itself, the founder of the Monster Lord title, and the first generation of the Fateburn family. She created the entire monster race by blending her own genes into various primitive species, mutating them with the power of darkness. Her very first creation was the second generation of the Monster Lord family and her daughter, Alice II (Second), who was followed by the Six Ancestors who served as the ancestral line behind all monsters. Alice I is said to be kind and generous to her creations, who she considers to be her daughters; this is completely opposite to Goddess Ilias’s personality, who has absolutely no care for her own creations and merely views them as expendable pawns. However, the same can’t be said for Alice I’s enemies, showing them absolutely no mercy. Character Profile “The antithesis to creator Goddess Ilias, she is the first Monster Lord and the legendary Dark Goddess. Although she has been sealed behind the barrier with the holy skills of Ilias, her immense magical power and fighting strength completely surpass those of Ilias. She is the ancestor of all monster girls, and although she deeply loves the daughters of her blood line, she will not show a single shred of mercy for enemies who would harm her.” Biography ''Monster Girl Quest'' According to Micaela, billions of years ago, the forces of darkness of the universe coalesced and manifested into Alice I. Millions of years prior, she created monsters in her own image, using her inherent dark element of mutating genes of organisms, in the form of Alice II and the Six Ancestors, at a much more controlled and faster rate than Goddess Ilias, the manifestation of light who grew jealous of Alice I’s abilities. Out of envy and greed, Ilias and her creations soon declared war 1,000 years prior, initiating the Great Monster Wars. Though Alice I’s forces were superior, they came to realise that if light and darkness continued to clash, it would ultimately result the destruction of everything, and Alice I hesitated. Ilias, however, did not back down, and later took advantage of this by proposing that if Alice I and the Six Ancestors sealed themselves, Ilias would not touch the monsters. With no other option, Alice I agreed, but created a counterbalance to her seal: if Ilias broke her promise, the dark energy released from her killed brethren would break the seal and Ilias’ ultimate enemy would awaken once more. Thus, Ilias created a counterbalance of her own: creatures who would control the darkness – her own twisted images of monsters, the Chimeras – and later recruited Black Alice, the eighth Monster Lord and a descendant of Alice I with intense hatred towards humanity, to her cause. Seemingly unknown to Ilias, Alice I instructed Tamamo, one of the Six Ancestors, to escape the seal by transferring her soul into a weaker body and then to monitor the Monster Lord line behind the shadows. After the reign of Black Alice, Tamamo began directly tutoring the next generations after her and plans to continue with this cycle for all eternity. In present day, Luka tells Alice XVI (Sixteenth) the story that the founder of the Monster Lord was a fallen angel who formerly served Ilias. She calls him stupid before correcting the human’s twisted belief, claiming that Alice I was born unto the heavens as a counterpart to Ilias, who descended from the heavens to live among the creatures which were created in the world. She soon entrusted the title of the Monster Lord to the second generation of the family, Alice II, before returning to the heavens. Alice I is also mentioned to have sealed the Beelzebubs when they threatened to overpopulate the world. When Black Alice and the angel scientist Promestein plan to betray Ilias, they developed the White Rabbit, a drug derived from Alice I’s genes. Black Alice injects it into herself before swallowing Ilias whole to obtain her power. Promestein, possessing seaweed characteristics due to modifications on her body, also injects her own variant of the White Rabbit to combat Luka, stating the seaweed genes were closely related to Alice I’s and therefore making her compatible with the drug. However, the hero and Alice XVI defeat both of them. However, once Black Alice is defeated, Ilias emerges from her remains and reveals that her true master plan was to gain Alice I’s dark power by being swallowed by her descendant infused with those genes and then having the hero free her. Despite Ilias’ menacing light-and-dark aura, the current generation has risen to face her; with Luka, Alice XVI, the Four Spirits, the Four Heavenly Knights, and Micaela fighting the evil goddess, they finish what was started a thousand years ago and put an end to Ilias once and for all. ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox'' Alice I makes no appearances in Part 1 or 2 of Paradox. Gallery Alipheese.jpg|Alice I's first appearance, obscured in shadow Category:Artist: Naglfar Category:Monster Lords Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Goddesses